


I Will Not Be Ignored

by destihellion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boyfriends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destihellion/pseuds/destihellion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is bored and Cas is ignoring him</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Not Be Ignored

 “I’m pregnant,” Dean says casually.

He glances back over at Castiel and sure enough, his boyfriend is  _still_  engulfed in his textbook, eyes skimming over the pages and lips moving slightly as he mouths the words he reads. He hasn't heard a word Dean has said in the past ten minutes, and only acknowledges him with little "hmms" every now and then.

“Doctor says it’s twins,” he continues, looking down at the pile of books in front of him.

"Hmm," Castiel mumbles absently.

See?! They’ve been studying for two hours.  _Two_. Dean's eyes are crossing and the notes he's taking aren't even making sense anymore. Although the doodle of his Impala he drew in the top margin of his notebook looks pretty sweet. He's tired, he’s bored, and he wants his boyfriend to pay attention to him, damn it.

“I also had sex with Gabriel,” he tries again, looking up hopefully.

 _Nothing._  Not even a hint of acknowledgment that time.

Dean sighs, grabbing one of Cas’ literature books and lifting it up. Edgar Allen Poe is staring back at him. “What do you think, Edgar? What are the chances they’re not Cas’ babies?” he asks.

 He tilts the book to the side and nods in consideration, “Yeah, you’re right. Maybe we won’t be able to tell? They are brothers, after all-“

 “Dean.”

 Dean gasps dramatically and pulls the book closer towards his face, “Edgar, is that you?  _Speak to me Edgar-_ “

 “ _Dean._ ”

 “Wait! Wait Edgar, I think,” Dean peeks over the book and his eyes lock with his boyfriend’s unamused face, “Yes, Edgar look!” Dean turns the book around so it’s facing Castiel, “It’s Cas!”

 Castiel looks at the book and then back to Dean, “What are you doing?” he asks in a bored voice.

 Dean sits the book down on the table and puts a hand over it, running a finger over Poe's mustache, “I’m talking to the only thing that will listen to me," he says, definitely not pouting.

 Castiel sighs and puts his book down, “Dean, you  _know_  how important this exam is. If I even-“

 Dean holds up a finger and cuts him off with a little "Ah." He turns the finger around to point at his own chest, “ _Boyfriend_ ,” he says, poking himself for emphasis, “Boyfriend is important too.”

 Castiel sighs again and runs a hand through his messy hair, but there’s a small smile crossing his lips, “You’re needy, you know that?”

 Dean crosses his arms and leans back in his chair, “I’m neglected,” he argues.

 Castiel laughs and shakes his head. He looks at Dean for a moment before tilting his head to the side, eyes squinting at him, "What's this I hear about you and Gabriel?"

It's Dean's turn to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me [here](http://dirtytrenchcoatsandwinchesters.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. i'm nice i swear.


End file.
